Iridescence
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: A hundred possible situations, a hundred scenarios...romance, friendship and soulmates. A SesshoumaruKagome one shot and drabble collection for the LJ community IynoKakera.
1. Chapter 1

Oooooh...look! I got myself into, yet, another community that will eat my life and compell my muses to write God knows what. Because that's me.

I hope you like drabbles...hopefully review them too...because this story will be pretty long. About fifty chapters of two drabbles/one shot each. (snort Long...yeah right)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disblaimer:** No one is mine!

**Warning:** Uhm, Sesshoumaru is pretty much a pervert. And Inuyasha bashing...a bit too literally and not at all like you expect it. I like those cute puppy ears too much!

* * *

_Amber Lining – Theme #46, Encounter_

This was definitely the best hotel he had seen in a long time. A shining example of class and elegance like few of the places he had had the pleasure of seeing in his extensive trips around the world.

Not over the roof, not sub-par...

It was probably the work of some stuck-up bastard who thought himself ruler of the world. Inuyasha had to admit though that he liked the pale lights reflected on the walls and the red, velvet carpets that complemented the leather couches so well. And perhaps the intricately built fountain just a few feet away...

"Are you going to stare all day long or are we getting rooms already?"

"Keh. Eager to get the pervert all to yourself or something?"

Miroku glowed with innocence.

His secretary rolled her eyes and shortly threatened him with bodily harm that not even Kikyou would be able to undo afterward. Inuyasha - grudgingly - acquiesced defeat when Sango mentioned the painful loss of some very important part of his anatomy that wouldn't allow him have children. Probably for the next two hundred years or so until his demon blood recuperated.

It was overrated but sure as hell worked.

So...checking in it wa - whoa! Speaking of high placed bastards, here came one who had probably won the gold or something.

Inuyasha leaned his elbows on the counter, ignoring the startled look of the receptionist, and blatantly stared at the couple that had just stepped in the loge. Graceful and complementary at once, dark and light but obviously with switched personalities.

The man - scratch that, youkai - was definitely the owner of this place...if one noticed how everyone stopped and respectfully bowed to him. He looked just almost similar to him but without the ears and definitely with an added icicle up his ass.

Snort. He probably thought himself high and mighty for having the looks - stupid, girlish, pretty white hair and amber eyes - the money and the lively, beautiful woman with blue eyes walking by his side. Which, by the way, was either a gold digger or blind.

For sure that no one wanted to be with - his ears perked at the murmurings of guests and employees alike - this Sesshoumaru Taisho character for the laughs.

* * *

"We shouldn't really be doing this here - _uhm_!"

They shouldn't...but for once Kagome was glad that he rarely listened to her in such situations. The jacket fell to her elbows and he undid the first two buttons of her white shirt to nibble at her collarbone.

"Thirty floors to go still," a murmur, a growl, "and the only stop is to our penthouse. _We have time..._"

"If this weren't out personal elevator," she laughingly nipped at his pointed ear, blowing a puff of air _just_ to feel him shudder in delight, "I would've been so embarrassed. I swear...I think you only married me so that you could have an excuse to legally to push me up against the nearest wall when the mood strikes you."

"Hn." That was a very satisfied _'hn'_ in her opinion. Kagome swallowed when he carelessly mimicked the way he had undressed her only a few moments earlier...saffron eyes hooded and _oh so_ terribly amused.

"Let us test that theory, shall we? I wish to refresh my memory."

The black tie hung from his fingers as an unspoken promise.

If that meant what she thought it meant, then Kagome was all for that!

* * *

_Show of Strength – Theme #43, Pride_

**Kote - Hand protection  
Do - Chest and abdomen guard  
Shinai - Bamboo practice sword**

"I'd wish you good luck, but I already know that you're going to decimate the opposition even without it." _Men and their pride - what could a woman do but sit and cheer from the sidelines?_

"Hn. They chose to enter the competition."

"Would you please stop fussing?" She pouted, fumbling with the knots of his _do_, trying her best to tie the stubborn piece of cloth securely, "You're not making this any easier for me."

"It was you who offered your assistance in the first place." Sesshoumaru replied with a derogatory lift of his eyebrow...in turn, tightening the _kote_ so that they wouldn't fall of his hands in the throes of _defeating the enemies_.

Kendo competition or not, Kagome was already feeling sorry for the poor creatures that would soon become floor scrubbers. Her boyfriend tended to be a little extreme at times - taking kenjutsu as seriously as he took his college studies.

And that was saying an awful lot.

"Hmph. Is that any way to treat a defenseless, delicate creature like me?" A rakish smile and a fleeting glance from her famous puppy eyes, "I bruise easily you know."

Like expected, Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled to reveal a hint of fang and his eyes slanted in annoyance. "Do not mention the words of that clingy wolf in my presence. I might just be persuaded to send him to the infirmary."

Kagome sighed, feeling gleeful about finally tying the ties, and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him apologetically. Kouga had insisted on making her his girlfriend ever since that - third, not first - time they had met during her freshman year. He had this quirky way with wooing sometimes...and Sesshoumaru often contemplated, out loud when he was with her mostly, ripping _the mangy mutt's_ tongue for insolence.

Okay, so her two year long boyfriend wasn't what you could call flowery or overly sensitive of a person's feelings. It was just that she had learned to see his good points - maybe she had squinted a bit in the beginning but...

"Hey, hey! This is a locker room, not a kissing booth! _Sesshoumaru_, you bastard, stop smooching my best friend. The competition is about to begin and this is _disturbing_ dammit!"

Inuyasha also had this considerate way of speaking to people. Sibling rivalry was always pleasant, but in this case Kagome was quite aware that someone could end up with one arm less. Taisho brothers...such _children_ sometimes.

"You have five seconds to turn back and walk out that door, _little brother_."

"I never listened to you, not going to start now."

"Inuyasha! Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock first?"

"No, but she did teach me to take pictures when I see some weird happening of nature in motion. I'm sorry to disappoint her but I don't have my camera with me."

Not even Inuyasha could dodge the shinai - thrown _accidentally_ of course! - that came wheezing his way and hit him in the forehead...knocking him unconscious on impact.

Kagome fumed and struggled against the idea of committing murder.

Sesshoumaru smirked and repressed a chuckle.

For once in his life, he actually found himself agreeing with his moron of a brother.

It was such a pity that a camera was unavailable at the moment...for posterity's sake of course.

* * *

Yeah...I failed to warn you about insanity issues. I'm a bit of a quack sometimes. Inuyasha got a very thorough bashing!

laughs I hope you like these!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah...chapter two is finally done and posted. I just love these themes - even if many don't enjoy reading drabbles because they're too short.

Write for yourself first and foremost, right? (Grins)

Want to thank **Demonlordlover** and **sesshousgirl** for reviewing the first two drabbles on A Single Spark. My thanks for **Anime Goddess Sakura, iluvchocs and romance rocker** for reviewing the first two drabbles here! (Smiles and bows) Many more chapters to come, don't worry. College universe for you Demonlordlover...promise it will come! And many related universe drabbles because I love toying with the themes for this community.

Four bottles down...ninety-six more to down.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** No one is mine!

**Warning:** Pervertedness, insanity to go around...and daily problems thaty torture us so. Who hasn't had to deal with stubborn bottles and pesky people?

* * *

_Refresher – Theme #27, Help is requested_

Oomph!

She glared at the stubborn soda bottle, shaking her one-too-many-times abused hand against the pain, and contemplated putting it back in the fridge. It probably wouldn't live for too long next to the, err, spoiled milk, but Kagome couldn't care less.

Puppy eyes had nothing on this thing and she was becoming desperate already!

What did a college girl, who had gotten up from bed just for this, have to do to get some sugar in her system? Thwack it against a wall and hope that it wouldn't spray on the furniture? It was the middle of goddamn night.

Kagome _needed_ her sugar! Or she would possibly go psycho and decide to call her roommate to solve the problem!

"Is there a reason why you are up at this ungodly hour, woman?" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, rumbling discontentedly in the crook of her neck. Speak of the dog and he will bark. Maybe it was a sign from God or something?

She turned in her _roommate's_/lover's embrace and, with the most defeated look possible, presented him the plastic bottle...wisely choosing to ignore that her Inu was wearing only a sheet around and that she was wearing only a sheet...and things could get dangerous from here.

"I'm thirsty...and the soda won't open!" A compelling pout. "Can you help? _Please?_"

Sesshoumaru seemed the least inclined person to do so at the moment, if that sleep-hazed glance from her to the plastic container said anything. As intent on his goals as he usually was, even _he_ was probably loathe to lift a claw to help after studying for two days straight for their exams.

"What is in for me if I assist you now?"

Kagome's pondered for a bit, nibbling on her lower lip in a way that was giving him entirely too many ideas.

"We'll get to put the sugar to good use?"

His hand moved so fast, it was a mere blur for her untrained eyes...safe to say that a moment later, Kagome was sporting a cheerful grin and a decapitated bottle that, had it been alive, would've already met its untimely end.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were bright and golden and his voice husky.

"You have one minute until I throw you over my shoulder and lock both of us in the bedroom. I suggest you make good use of it."

* * *

_Dark – Theme #21, Small Space Between_

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...this night was definitely _not_ what Kagome had thought it would be. Things were evolving in a way she was not even sure that she didn't like - worst of all!

Inuyasha's party had been going on well enough - music had spurred Sango to dance, girls had encouraged Miroku to grope them and Kikyou and Inuyasha had been submerged into their own, little world - until someone had thought to sneak _good quality_ alcohol into the house...for the birthday boy who was now eighteen and supposedly _old_ enough to know better.

_Yeah. Riiiiiiight._

Kagome was proud of herself for avoiding the urge to just loosen up and get into the mood. No scotch, rum or beer had gotten anywhere close to her. And that was excellent. Really!

Her mom had time and time again taught her that there was nothing more ungraceful than a drunk girl bent on doing God knew what. Mainly, because alcohol made one do and say things that were not in character and not remotely sane...or close to normal.

Taking Yura for example - empty-headed, flirty Yura who had pushed her in a two by two sized closet with _Sesshoumaru_ and then locked the door - didn't do a thing to contradict her mother's theory.

The room was small, cramped and above all dark and...had she mentioned _small_ before?

She couldn't budge an inch because her breasts were cushioned by his chest. Sesshoumaru was, simply put, massive and wide-shouldered from up close. Sucking up the air in the room and making her terribly nervous.

Blush.

Her feet were immobile because they were tangled in his and her head was trapped between the two, lean and - drool - muscled arms supported by the wall behind her.

BLUSH!

Kagome was going to die of embarrassment if he breathed one more time on her neck, or _accidentally_ brushed those soft strands of hair against her cheeks and lips. It was the only advantage of having him pressed against a hard surface...not having her knees buckle from the intensity of her thoughts.

She just had to say _something_ to get her mind off his incredible sexual appeal (and the fact that he was talkative as a wall)! Even if this was the third time she mumbled it to herself.

"I know that Yura fancies you and that she has been trying to date you for years, Sesshoumaru...but I'm still going to kill her when I get free of this."

Good thing that she had known him ever since she was five, Kagome thought sardonically. She might've risked being ripped to shreds for daring to touch/talk him. Willingly or not.

The soft growl that followed sounded suspiciously like a snort. It seemed like he was finally bored enough, or maybe passed, to answer her crazy grumbles. "You have my permission to use the _bitch_ to wipe the floors. She is an unaccountable nuisance from all points of view."

Kagome sighed.

How like him. Giving her permission and ending the subject all in one.

"You're not very talkative, you know."

The way his eyes lit for a split a second, brightening the darkness around his face, said more than words. Annoyance again.

"You are pressed against me. I prefer _not_ to be talkative."

Kagome rolled her eyes humorously.

"Is that any way to treat the girl you're dating? Careful, I'll start thinking that you don't want to go past a first date."

He snarled when she shifted against him. "I am tempted enough pass over the entire _mating_ ritual as it is," frost laced his words, but it was strained, "stop fidgeting, woman."

"Hey, hey, _hey_! I'm the one wearing a skirt here, dammit!"

* * *

Quirky ideas come to life once more in non-related drabbles. Sesshoumaru/Kagome really rock.

Maybe one day I'll write a lengthy story about them. Heavens knows, I have ideas but no time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up and I'm already numbering six of these drabbles. Incredible - I think I'm addicted to the themes of Iy No Kakera because I'm writing continuously. Even if I'm not posting the small one shots in time. Too lazy. My biggest fault, I always say. These drabbles were inspired by Within Temptation - Somewhere. Great song! I suggest you go find it - actually the entire band rocks! - and listen to it _pronto_!

My thanks go to **iluvchocs** and **romance rocker** for reviewing again! You guys are great for taking the time to leave me a little something!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** No one is mine! Imagination or not, I'm pretty sure that I couldn't think up someone as remarkable as Sesshoumaru - the man is too damn perfectly drawn!

**Warning:** My God! It's canon. Believe it or not...okay, so it's still AU-ish because otherwise I would've never gotten to the slight romance part.

* * *

_Carvings – Theme #2, Scar_

Everything was subdued tonight. Quiet and full of pent-up tension and frustration, with only the bright embers of the fire to break the awkward atmosphere around them.

It was strange, Kagome mused while carefully preparing tonight's meal for the shard hunting group. She wasn't used to Shippou and Rin speaking only in hushed whispers - as if afraid that the _adults_ would get upset with them - wasn't used to Miroku not groping Sango and the latter not slapping the _pious_ monk silly.

Well...she had seen Inuyasha sulking before (it seemed to be his favorite past-time) so that was nothing new as far as she was concerned. Still, Kagome almost felt like she was waiting for a _'keh'_ to happen anytime soon. It was on the tip of her tongue to try and bait her headstrong friend into a slight skirmish.

Only the fact that she had bandaged his wounds just a few hours earlier stopped her from what the young priestess knew would soon turn into a 'sit' session. She meant well. Really, she did. But Inuyasha's temper was short and hers was even more so when it came to his foul language and lacking manners.

Plus, there was always this small chance that someone would think her immature and irresponsible for acting the way she did.

Kagome sighed.

That someone being, most assuredly, Sesshoumaru...who was resting, recharging - not that he would ever admit it to anyone who would live to tell - from their last encounter with the vile hanyou. He had come out the worst out of all, having taken the full brunt of Naraku's devastating, desperate, attack in order to protect his ward and _her son_ from a certain death.

Most likely that wound wouldn't even scar, but just the fact that _Sesshoumaru_ had bothered for one of her own...

For that, and that alone though she had many debts to repay to him, Kagome was determined to do something nice for him. She had thought of green tea to soothe his high-strung temper - hidden beneath the placid exterior - and relax his muscles.

It was one of the few things she had presumed he would like when coming from her. Seeing as how, though close allies, they had nothing to relate to each other and had had few insightful conversations with one another. And when she said few, Kagome meant that she could count them on her fingers.

Sesshoumaru probably didn't eat human food. Even if he had, he could afford better meals than she could serve him.

A gift? Out of the question. His status and wealth offered him everything and more.

So, tea it was. Hopefully he wouldn't throw it in her face. Or balk at the idea of such a meager commodity coming from a human wench.

Kagome grimaced at her inner-self, leaving dinner to heat up and scooting closer to the demon lord. Great...now she was thinking of herself in Inuyasha-like terms.

"I do not meant to intrude, Sesshoumaru-sama," for a moment, when he turned to coolly regard her, the blue-eyed miko felt her thoughts turn to gibberish, "but I made this for you."

_Yes, he probably sees that too. You're practically in his face for a cup of tea._ Her mind mocked silently.

She turned a shy red and struggled not to show it.

"As a token of my appreciation," she hurried, stumbling over the words - not necessarily because she was nervous, but because she _really_ wanted him to take it. For some reason, Kagome was curious to whether he would like it.

Her inner voice sighed in obvious despair.

Sesshoumaru was impassive and quiet, eyes trained on her, fixed and glittering gold and her thoughts strayed briefly towards the jagged cut of his haori. And towards the dark, caked, blood that was easily discerned from the flowery patterns of red.

"You made this for _me_, priestess?"

She watched it fascination as he took the offering from her hands (was it even possible that he was willing to directly come in contact with her?), the not so subtle pronunciation obvious to her only, and slowly took a sip..._that managed to look as elegant as if it had been practiced a thousand times with that thought in mind._

"I'm sure that it could've come out better...but Inuyasha wouldn't allow me the time to get some supplies. Do you like it?" She was making small talk too!

He acknowledged her question with a brief nod, imperceptible almost, but didn't make an effort to verbalize it.

_Who cared? This was a once in a human lifetime moment here!_

This moment was definitely going to be immortalized in her journal later!

* * *

_Need – Theme #61, Oath_

He had punched his - idiotic, foolish - younger brother straight into a tree...and it hadn't been for Tetsusaiga or power play. As usual. He hadn't even stopped to see if the tainted half-breed had lost consciousness or not.

It hadn't been important.

Inuyasha had left _them_ unattended to go to the clay woman once more - it was almost enough to incur his carefully coiled wrath and make him see red. Quite literally. A moment of inattention from his part would bring the beast to the surface.

_Tenseiga pulsed at his side, hummed with barely restrained energy in his curled fist, urged him to hurry and save the miko from her fate._

And hurry Sesshoumaru did. He streaked through the tall trees, feet barely touching the ground, his face a mask of deceptive disinterest. Announcing the calm before the storm that should've never come.

_The smell of blood and raw power burned his sensitive nose and left a bitter sensation in his mouth. It should've never been spilled...and Naraku should have known better than to sign his own death sentence beforehand._

Explosions rocked the ground, sending debris and fire in his path, and the Western Lord soared high into the air, expertly unsheathing Tokijin and making quick work of the lowlife - scum of their race and weak beyond belief - youkai that blocked his path.

Behind him, the exterminator released her own version of a battle cry and sent death spiraling in circles towards her enemies. Made of demon bones - how quaint - and virtually indestructible. The Hiraikotsu.

Not that Sesshoumaru bothered to care or remember. There were better things to be done at the moment. The weapon only served a purpose he didn't need...considering that he was the carrier of death itself. Bringer of life only when it suited him.

_The sky was ominous and dark but his eyes still caught the blazing embers around him and turned them into golden light. It wasn't hard to distinguish the forms of his ward and Shippou crouched over the still body of the miko..._

"Rin, move out of the way. Boy..."

As if that one word conveyed everything that was necessary, Shippou picked up his little companion - sobbing and sniffling and teary eyed - and took a few steps back.

_She was lovely even in death. A girl dressed in white and green that might've looked alluring in other circumstances. Sesshoumaru could not deny that the splatters of blood on her pale skin gave the girl - Kagome - an otherworldly appearance. _

The princess from a dark and twisted fairytale.

A _click_, the straining sounds of leather and a swish of his sleeve and Tenseiga descended over the Shikon no Miko in a bright arc of magic and lightning...breathing new life into her broken form.

It was with an almost overpowering sense of relief - one he would admit to no one - that the Taiyoukai saw her opening her eyes, saw her chest rising and falling...saw the almost blinding smile she graced him with. Knowing that it was _him_ she saw and not Inuyasha.

_Though the miko would most likely end up forgiving the rash creature anyway. Or better yet - not blame his brother at all._

"I knew you would come," Sesshoumaru curved his hand around the small of her back and pressed her to his armored chest with more gentleness than she would've given him credit a few years earlier.

"It is not wise to presume the impossible."

Kagome sunk weakly against him, ignoring the cold metal biting into her cheek, and smiled. "I'll try to keep that in mind next time, Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Males from the House of the Moon fiercely protected what was theirs. They fought and protected with the same unrelenting strength._

"There will not be a next time, miko." This was his undying oath. And Sesshoumaru was known above all for never breaking his promises.

* * *

Yep. Like I said last time. Quirky mind equals quirky, short ideas. These two drabbles belong in the same universe, only at different intervals. More to be written soon enough for your pleasure! Because (pokes) I know you're there even if you don't review. (grins) Can't fool the stats, now can you?

Someone review...so it wouldn't seem to strange afterwards if I don't get any. (sweat drops)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow...a drabble that comes by itself for once. The reason for that is that it's almost 1000 words this time (making up for two drabbles of the previous chapters) and can stand on its own. Set in the same universe at the last one - Sengoku Jidai just so you guys know when I mention it next time. Written for the LJ themed community **Iy no Kakera**

No beta reader, but I used Spell-Check and looked over it a few times to make sure that there was nothing drastically wrong with it. Please tell me if there are any problems.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Sesshoumaru and Kagome aren't mine and not even close to being canon. I hope that you like it anyway.

**Warning:** The Demon Lord is being his usual unreadable self. He's causing trouble for Kagome (one way or another) and she can't understand him at all...fluff in other words. Mentions of unrequited love also.

* * *

_Feather – Theme #74, The Wind Which Blows Through_

It seemed that both brothers had _love_ problems these days. Just the usual, not out of the ordinary heart related troubles that beautiful - scratch that, _gorgeous_ - males seemed to encounter at each step.

Granted - one brother was running after the woman and the other was taking the opposite direction. And trying to appear gracious while at it.

Granted - one woman didn't care and the other one had suddenly become very - _bitchy_ - possessive about her chosen one and subtly tried to follow and protect him from any dangers. Even if it meant running after him through the entire country.

Kikyou and Kagura. Total opposites.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Not even close, personality-wise.

Life was so twisted sometimes, Kagome thought fuming - hands folded in her lap - as she watched Kagura gazing longingly at the Western Lord. Not that she hated the Wind Witch or anything remotely similar...

Kami only knew, the young miko wanted to help as often as she was allowed to.

It just _irked_ slightly that there was never room for her in the equation - Sesshoumaru had _brought her back_ only a week ago but that still didn't make her more than just an ally. (not that she wanted anything more!) Her name was never attached romantically to any man/male from any species.

Hojo and Kouga aside - because she could only imagine that both would drive her nuts with their personal _quirks_ - Kagome was forced to sit and watch as Kagura offered valuable details concerning Naraku's upcoming attack...and to silently sigh over her lacking qualities and obvious faults.

Beauty. Blue eyes fell short when compared to the wind youkai's striking burgundy ones, or Kikyou's ageless doe eyes.

Her raven hair was not as glossy and her body was not as curved and shapely as Kagura's. Miko instincts and wisdom didn't suit her like they did the undead priestess.

Naivety and rash behavior accompanied by the uncontrollable surge of her powers, when in danger, seemed a problem of the present - a reason for Inuyasha to bring her down with harsh words and cutting remarks.

Kagome sighed and, taking advantage of the fact that Inuyasha and the wind witch were currently arguing heatedly, slipped out of the small hut and into the wide unknown of Sengoku Jidai.

The warm, slightly humid, night was a welcome change anytime. Welcome when it came to distracting her from Inuyasha's loud bickering - that probably had some poor villager awake somewhere - and Kagura's haughty tone. It was a miracle, Kagome thought, that she didn't have a headache by now.

Better this way...she'd traveled with Inuyasha for how long. She was most likely immune to Advil by now. And the little miracle box was probably annoyed at having to see her face almost daily too.

Insert roll of eyes. Now she was just being silly.

With a silent sight, Kagome flattened herself against the side of the wall and made way for the party to pass through. Inuyasha and Kagura practically growled at each other, Sango gave her an exasperated look at having to watch over the _children_...the very deadly ones...and Miroku's cheek looked suspiciously red from her vintage point.

Apparently Kagura's news had lost their flavor sometime during the middle. That or the cursed hand was more powerful these days.

Briefly, Kagome considered following them to Kaede's hut, but quickly pushed that notion away with a grimace. No doubt that it was about Naraku...she was too weary and tired of hearing about him and his damn killer plots. Of death and destruction and the endless chase between enemies that only wanted to jump at each other's throats.

Her dear, slayer, friend was going to fill her in later on.

The young miko blinked when Sesshoumaru didn't follow. And the motion was repeated when instead he chose to stop in the threshold to look down at her with the _oddest_ expression.

What came in mind at the moment was - strength, determination, master and possession. Then again, Kagome's eyebrows curved upwards in a silent question, she could just be tired. Scratch that. If these were the first words, she _was_ tired.

"Is there something wrong?" Maybe she had something on her face and looked completely ridiculous. Ooooh! Why hadn't anyone told her before?

Sesshoumaru inclined his head sideways, a movement caught between affirmative and negative, and lowered his lashes just a bit, "Perhaps it is, miko. Nothing that can not be remedied quickly."

Then he bent down to her level, one delicately clawed hand coming under her chin to lift her head, and covered her mouth with his...sending, what had to be, instant butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Like in every overused scenario - Kagome felt her knees go week, realized that her eyes had just closed in unexpected pleasure - and long awaited satisfaction? - and made some inarticulate sound that didn't come out familiar at all.

But overused was good, Kagome thought leaning against him feeling boneless. _Good_..._very good_! Especially when Sesshoumaru tilted her head back and completely changed the angle of his kiss - so she felt fangs and saw stars.

Air was a necessity unfortunately and both knew it. Still, she couldn't help but feel greatly disappointed when the Western Lord pulled back. And utterly flustered when Sesshoumaru _smiled dangerously_, a gesture half darkened by the passing clouds, and showed her his best impression of the _cat that got the cream_.

"Have I dispelled your doubts, priestess?"

Uh-huh. She had no idea what he was talking about and, unless he could read minds, there was no way that he was referring to her earlier thoughts.

Still, now she at least had an idea who had named him 'Killing Perfection'. It hadn't been enemies, nor allies. It hadn't been humans who feared him or beasts who sought to gain his power.

It had - without a doubt - been the ladies.

* * *

Told you that Sesshoumaru was strange in this one. More to be revealed in future drabbles - when I'll write them. I would like to thank those who took the time to leave a few words of appreciation. You guys made my day...especially since drabbles, at least in my book, rarely get reviews. You guys are great to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Well...it's definitely been some time since the last time I've written something for this drabble collection. No use abandoning such promising quirky shots though! As usually, forgive me for my extensive absence. I do come through in the end don't I? More drabbles for you lovers of the short, crazy and romantic Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories. I'll be updating a bit faster these days, so stay tuned to Iridescence - I have many drabbles ready to be posted.

Thank you for reading! Both stories are short and related. The Second is a sort of a sequel to the first...

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** No one is mine. Don't sue...you'll chase the muses away!

**Warning:** _I'm_ writing the drabbles - what could possibly scare you more?

* * *

_Carelessness - Theme #73, Unlikely Ally_

She didn't know how it had come to this. Really…the fates must be mocking her.

It had all started with a simple walk in the woods, the desire to escape Inuyasha's utterly infuriating attitude too much to bear this once, and ended in near tragedy. All because she had ventured too far from the camp - swerving through the thick shrubbery and running in circles - and lost her way.

A simple moment of inattention from her part would have been the end had it not been for his questionable presence in this very place. Standing over the human men, which he had viciously killed to save her life.

Kagome knew better. It was a fluke that he was he here, an annoyance that he had slaughtered these bandits and definitely nothing meant to save her especially. Pigs would fly before anything like that ever occurred…though, considering what time she was in, _that_ was possible.

_"Why did you save me?"_

Her knees were shaking and she fought against the urge to wipe away the droplets of blood that trickled down her face. _Not hers. She was just a bystander._

Morbid fascination whispered that he managed to make a striking picture standing so _fiercely_ over his prey. Kagome promised to slap herself silly later.

_"You are a valuable ally against Naraku, miko. Unlike the foolish half-breed, I know how to treat such."_

And just like that, he turned and walked away from the moonlit clearing.

Leaving a _stunned_ miko behind him.

* * *

_Once More - Theme #55, Wild_

How could it come this again? Was it possible that her luck had abandoned her many years ago without her notice?

The traitorous thing.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and clung with all her might to the Taiyoukai _who was currently busy hacking his way through Naraku's minions like they were mere blades of grass_. It was by far the most terrifying experience of her life…second only to that time when he had flattened her against a tree and slaughtered those bandits with as much mercy as he was showing now.

None…bordering towards bloodlust and cruelty.

Spikes dug into her chest – Kagome didn't notice, or at least pointedly told herself that it wasn't time to care. She extended her bow forward and hit one offender – a hybrid between a horse and a cat – feeling mildly avenged when it screeched and turned into dust.

This was madness!

She dug her blunt nails into Sesshoumaru's arm and held on for dear life…still wondering why he had appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of a battle with Naraku, sporting _two_ arms and an insatiable desire to kill things. And save her life!

Kagome was still caught up in the fact that they were doing this whole _'valuable ally'_ thing once more and didn't think that she was going to get past it soon! Not with the fierce gleam that turned his eyes a deep amber…bringing back memories from _that time_.

God…why did these things always happen only to her? Why?

* * *

Hmmm. I like traumatizing Kagome a bit too much I'm afraid. Will have to ponder that a bit more, I suppose! See you in the next chapter, you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

I promised I'd post something soon enough, right? Two more drabbles for you guys - unrelated this time - which I hope you will like. I'm not really getting reviews (though I don't base updating after that) so I'm not sure how much you guys enjoy these short stories? Thanks anyway to those who reviewed last chapter - sweet of you and they make my day a lot brighter.

Thanks to: Sleepy Tuna Fish, hasu86, Star-chan and romance rocker. And thanks to those who read chapter five - I can definitely see those stats!

* * *

_Place of Birth - Theme #94; Exhaustion - Theme #33, Puppy._

She watched the squirming bundles in her arms with tenderness and motherly pride. The feeling was just...beyond all words, and the happiness was almost choking her. Bringing with it the sting of tears beneath half closed eyelids.

Her puppies were beautiful - tiny and fuzzy, making small whimpering sounds and straining to get as closer to her and their father as possible. Kagome had never known such joy before this fateful, if not very painful and tiring, day.

"They look just like you," her voice ended on a mock sigh as she watched Sesshoumaru's fingers curl, with uncharacteristic gentleness, around the small paw of his daughter.

Their youngest and most fragile compared to the two males snuggled around her.

"Your point is, miko?"

"I'm sure that you already know. I just gave birth to three fuzz balls, inu youkai, and spent the last few hours in excruciating pain and they i still /i look your mirror image."

Pelts and furs were strewn all over the chamber floors and the midwife had long retired, with her Lord's permission, leaving them in their intimacy. Kagome smiled, exhaustion clear on her pale features, and allowed her mate to pull her closer and into his welcoming warmth - the warmth of her family.

A rather unusual one at that but she didn't mind.

"They're going to be handfuls you realize."

In the dim lighting of twilight his lips twisted in a sort of fathomless smile. Never failed to melt her knees as rare as it was.

"I managed you. My pups will know the meaning of pack and obedience," he lifted one of the males and settled him on her stomach, the others soon following. They didn't even rouse and the new mother struggled not to giggle as cool puffs of air tickled her bellybutton. "Unlike you."

"Be glad I'm too sleepy to argue with you, you stubborn dog."

That half open haori, held together by only the yellow and mauve sash, and the glimpse of muscular chest did wonders for her forgiving streak too. After all, she was a woman and she appreciated her husband...

"Then sleep," he rumbled, long tapered fingers moving the matted strands of raven from her forehead and neck. She yawned deeply and made a soft sound of pleasure in the back of her throat as something soft and airy was draped around her; along with a hard body that smelled faintly of the forest.

"Will you join me?"

"Always."

She loved how he could make her feel special with only a few words.

* * *

_Color - Theme #72, Shards of Ice_

He was strange, possibly even a contradiction of nature. Most times – especially when he didn't realize it. Kagome unwillingly found herself admitting, to herself, to being intrigued by the unapproachable creature that was Inuyasha's older brother.

She didn't like it per see, but she didn't feel guilty about it either. Inuyasha would never find out about her oddball curiosities and it wasn't like she was going to go up to him and ask away…each and every question that plagued her on starry nights and warm, summer days.

Though it would be nice. To find out what it was like to live in a colorless world and yet to defy all the unspoken rules by existing as just the opposite. To have eyes bereft of vivid emotions and yet as bright and deep as the sun, or hair as pale as the first snow that managed to capture all the shades of the world.

Like crystal shards. Frozen in the moonlight and warm in the midday sun. The concept was fascinating to one, such as her, who liked to live life with passion and vivaciousness. Who liked to be surrounded by laughter and life – red and golden – as opposed to the depression and death – black - that accompanied him on his quest.

When she put it like that, the miko almost wanted to reach out and show him the meaning of compassion without strings attached.

Wanted to make him live and not simply exist in a world of grays and whites

* * *

Did I mention that these are unrelated stories? Both stand alone - just to make sure no one is confused by me tendency to write garbled things and stuff them in the same chapter. Have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 7

Oof! I'm late - I've been wanting to write something for a long time now but didn't have the inspiration. Enjoy!

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** Safe and clean...if you don't let the quirks get to you.  
**Pairings Represented:** Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru,  
**Theme: **Set #2, Theme #058, "A Woman's Clothes"  
**Warnings:** I'm baaaaaack! that should be a warning in itself  
**Universe:** Who cares? Let the fun begin! It's been too long since the I've written anything SK.

* * *

**Inflexible  
**by** Royal blueKitsune**

"Yellow?"

"Childish."

"Pink?"

He lifted his head from the business section of the newspaper to stare at her blankly.

"Okaaay then...purple?"

"It clashes with your complexion."

Snort. "Who are you and what have you done with my colorblind husband? You've only ever known three colors and those are black, white and _green_."

"Your sense of humor is deficient, woman." It was as close to sarcasm as could be when it came to Sesshoumaru.

"And your tolerance to men around me is nonexistent. You can't say no to that." Kagome sing-songed impishly from the adjacent room.

The newspaper shuffled almost offensively loud.

"Not talking to me will not get you out of helping me pick anything. And just in case you're feeling like giving me the silent treatment, because I'm not letting you finish that article about Naraku Onigumo's speedy ascension in the business world, I want to tell you now that your daddy dearest will cheerfully kill us for being late."

"Father can just endure Inuyasha's promotion party by Izayoi's side." Considering that this _was_ Kagome, Sesshoumaru had long since decided - give or take two hundred years - that her ability to know what page, line and word he was currently reading was irrelevant.

For all he knew that dangerous woman was probably aware of what he was thinking too.

It was something he'd come to accept as much as his half-brother's unchallenged stupidity.

"None of that, Sesshoumaru! We're going to grit our teeth, bear and smile through it." She hopped into the room on one high-heeled sandal, frantically trying to fit her foot in the other shoe, wearing a black evening gown that was as elegant as it was moderately daring. Backless, sleeveless, silver patterned...

Sesshoumaru took one look at it and stood up menacingly.

Kagome took one look at him, recognized it for what it was, and crossed her arms over her chest, digging her fingers into the satiny material resolutely. "No."

"Yes."

"I said no!"

The former Taiyoukai flexed his claws and poison sizzled angrily, gathering at the tips of fingers - luminescent and bright. "_Yes_. Either you take it off or I will!"

"We've had this discussion before! This was a present from Kouga and I will wear it once in my life!

He snarled deep and low. "I won't have my mate wearing a gift from that mangy mutt. Not now, not in a thousand years! _Strip_ or I will melt it and we ensure that neither of us makes it to the party."

Kagome couldn't decide whether the dripping poison or his tone of voice was more suggestive. They both seemed to take different meanings of the word.

"Now, now..._dear_, be reasonable." She laughed nervously, trying to discreetly skirt back to their room and...perhaps escape out a window with her clothes intact.

"Three."

"Can't we talk this over?"

"Two."

"Pleeeeease!"

"One."

"I'm going, I'm going! Geeze! You can be so inflexible sometimes."

**End.**

* * *

That was tons of fun. I had an idea for a different ending at first but I suppose that will have to wait for the next drabble that comes in my mind...because it's way too amusing to simply discard like _that_.


	8. Chapter 8

Late again...curses. I have too many things going on in my life and way too many ideas flying aimelessly in my head. Knocking into one another. Forming small muse ideas that don't leave me alone afterwards and nag me until I write something. Fine! Here's two more drabbles.

* * *

**Rating:** Safe and clean...if you don't let the quirks get to you.  
**Pairings Represented:** Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru,  
**Disblaimer:** No one is mine!  
**Warnings:** From the 'I'm nuts so run for the hills' cycle.

* * *

__

They Were - Theme #91, Play

"Tattoos?"

"No."

She snapped her fingers as if caught in a revelation.

"Tribal designs used to invoke rain in old days? Because I could totally try to imagine you growling at the skies or something like that..."

"No." He tapped his _elegant_ fingers on the table, sipping his favorite strawberry milkshake with a hint of smile curving his generous mouth. Kagome planted her elbows on the table without reserve and _grinned_.

"Strawberry-flavored make-up?"

If he had been any other person...

"No." His smile took on a strange quality and Kagome stifled the urge to back down from the almost _sensual_ invitation. "Would you like to have a better look...or perhaps a proper taste? It can always be arranged."

Kagome choked on her chocolate milkshake and promptly invented a new shade of red.

"What did I tell you about saying those type of things to me? What if I have a sudden heart attack?" He _knew_ that she wasn't used to this modern, over the ages, belonging to her era side of him and he used it to tease her mercilessly!

Sesshoumaru arc'd an eyebrow and _sipped again_.

"Would it not be easier for you to just realize that my stripes are natural markings?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That would just be taking the easy way out of it and, if anything, that term does _not_ apply to _you_."

"Hn."

"Don't hn me! I still have a few good guesses."

"Hn."

* * *

__

Why? - Theme #65, Intently

"Why?"

He wanted to kill something. Ironically, this was the only time that nothing and no one he _wanted_ to kill was around them.

"Eventually, you will tell me you know." She poked him in the chest and he thought that his high tolerance stemmed from her wide, bluer than blue eyes.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He flexed his claws and cursed himself and his inability to make her shut up. _Peacefully_. There were a thousand methods and a thousand means - forcefully - and he'd written the book.

"Why what, miko?"

"Ka-go-me!"

"_Kagome_." If she gave him his peace to finish this newspaper article, Sesshoumaru was willing to give her anything. Even the honor of her name.

She pouted, then smiled, then narrowed her eyes. All without stopping the steady thrum of fingers on the table.

He'd heard about it from the half – _witted_ – breed, _about women who could multitask with the sole purpose of setting the man's emotions on edge_, but hadn't quite brought himself to believe it…until now.

"Why can't you just admit that you were wrong?"

"This Sesshoumaru is never wrong, woman."

"Oh, yes you were! You were almost _feral_." She challenged back bravely, daring him to lie to her face.

Curse her; he'd never lied in his entire life.

"It was mine. You brought it upon yourself."

She looked positively outraged.

"It was only chocolate! My chocolate…"

"…from my money."

"And that gave you the right to _kiss me to get it back_?"

"It was unavoidable. I had to save the chocolate."

* * *

I can't believe I forgot to post this one here! After _They Were_ won Third Place in Dokuga Awards too. Shameless royalbk - bad! Bad I say!


	9. Chapter 9

College numbs the muses sometimes. Excuse the lateness of the drabble. xD

* * *

**Rating:** Safe and clean...if you don't let the quirks get to you.  
**Pairings Represented:** Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru,  
**Disblaimer:** No one is mine!  
**Warnings:** From the 'I'm nuts so run for the hills' cycle.

_

* * *

_

_Match - Theme #60, It was superior; Theme #06, Hate; Theme #48, Obligation_

Kagome had a feeling that their courtship could've started - somehow - better than this. _All of this._

Surely, she could've avoided bitching at him like there was no tomorrow and he could've abstained from showing her just how high that icicle went up his ass. Surely, there was no need for them to act like two spoiled children - alternatively ignoring and snubbing each other so shamelessly in front of their parents...

Surely there was no need...but there was a want.

Ever since that first meeting when she'd accidentally poured scalding tea on his lap - with an emphasis on accidentally because that future, idiotic brother-in-law of hers had pushed her from behind - and he'd proceeded to stuff a sweet cake in her mouth to stop the litany of sincere apologies...it had been _war_!

War, as in the meeting of two dark clouds with opposite polarities.

War, as in the loving relationship of a mangy cat and a scruffy dog. Well, _she_ wasn't a mangy cat but he was definitely a scruffy dog!

War, as in...one Kagome and one Sesshoumaru with a thick layering of two very obnoxious and manipulating families and a healthy sprinkle of a younger brother of his...the cherry on top of it all being the Taisho family caretaker of course.

By the end of the first week of torture - in which Sesshoumaru had closed a door twice in her face, Inuyasha had thrown a water balloon in her head and the adoptive mother, really a sweet and kind being but unable to take no for an answer, had taken her on a shopping spree that had lasted ten hours, Kagome was just ready to use her psychology degree to find mental diseases for these people. Especially the sons!

It was easy to see that Inuyasha suffered from Adult Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and easier still to realize that Sesshoumaru had dire problems that involved, among many others, a pronounced Narcissistic personality and an Antisocial personality disorder.

When she'd told them that to their faces, Inuyasha had of course gaped at her, sputtering incoherently. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had just calmly informed her that she was not the one to speak as she was obviously predisposed to Catatonic Schizophrenia and Dependent Personality Disorder and then he'd walked by her, into his office, and slammed the door in her face. Again

This had been the way Kagome had found out that Sesshoumaru was also a Major in a Psychology...next to being a certified Cardiologist of course.

Kagome had added Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder to her list afterward and then announced her family that she would be marrying the self-serving bastard when pigs flew.

The next day her grandfather had tied a poor piglet with a string and lowered it in front of her window, dangling it there for hours until Kagome had driven her head into a desk and promised that she'd change her mind. _Maybe!_

She should've never promised such a thing...

* * *

"Let me make this clear. I am not here because I want to be." Kagome groused, wanting to slurp her tea loudly - so she'd scare her _fiancee_ off - but unable to find it in herself to act so ill-mannered in front of anyone.

She should've married Hojo when he'd proposed in college. At least _he_ was sane...even if he _did_ actually suffer from Dependent Personality Disorder as far as she was concerned.

"The door is to your left." Sesshoumaru intoned blandly, propped against a wall, one knee bent loosely. Lazily. "No one asked you to come."

"You don't know my family." Kagome grumbled to herself. "Your family would never dangle defenseless creatures in front of your window at six in the morning just to get your attention!"

"As long as you are quiet and keep your tea to yourself, I won't kill you." He added as breezily as if he was commenting about the weather outside.

"As long as you act more like a gentleman and don't assault me with food again, I won't kill you either." Kagome imitated mockingly.

The irritation in his eyes was actually worth wearing a kimono, she thought grinning to herself.

"Bitch."

"Dog." She added _mock_ solemnly. "Isn't it nice? We already have something in common. Now I feel like I can really marry you!"

Sesshoumaru considered the open window and how much effort it would take to throw her out and the fact that his parents and future in-laws were outside and listening at the door...

...and then decided that this Kagome girl was, if anything, entertaining and that he _could_ throw her out the window _later_.

Besides, he was too comfortable to move.

* * *

I am sorely tempted to write a second part to this. Srsly. A sequel could be just as fun.


	10. Chapter 10

This was actually written as a gift for winn_12 on LJ...but since I haven't updated this in so long anyway. ^^;

* * *

**Rating:** Safe and clean!  
**Pairings Represented:** Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru,  
**Disblaimer:** No one is mine!  
**Warnings:** This is more the 'I'm very sappy so shoot me now' type of cycle. Either way...

* * *

_Colors - Theme #031, "Vividly"; Theme #047, "Contrast"; Theme #054, "The far side"_

They stand in a black void, back to back - his fingers curled loosely around the hilt of his sword, hers curved around her wrist, behind her.

She smiles at nothing and he frowns at everything.

He's white and gold and she's black and blue. _He_'s supposed to be the moon and _she_'s supposed to be the sun - because his light is so cold and self-sufficient and hers is so warm and constantly giving - but someone up there has surely confused the colors in the palette of life, to have them look so deceivingly wrong.

She is green - life, joy, spring - are he is red - death, sorrow, autumn - and together they're strangely vivid and full of color. They're always many shades, together or separately, and _always_ at the opposite side of the spectrum.

A demon who is too bad at being human - but slowly _learning_ - and a human who's too good at it - despite the tragedies, the losses and the heartache of unrequited love.

An enemy who's starting to comprehend the meaning of helping and an ally who's beginning to understand the meaning of forgiveness.

Of course, they can't see eye to eye at first. He's too prideful and she's too prejudiced and first impressions can sometimes really be horrible. Many factors are forced to come to their aid - lest the pattern of 'one step forward, two steps back' repeats so many times that they end up falling in completely different worlds. Again.

She mixes with violet and becomes jaded and he allows the yellow to brighten his dark hues a little; she nearly gives up hope, tired of falling and always getting up, and he opens his eyes to the small beacon of light shining far away and starts pursuing it curiously, as is his nature.

_Compromise_ isn't in his vocabulary and _selfishness_ isn't a word her mother taught her, but the fates perk up - strangely gleeful - when the first, awkward, step is made...

_Just a bit closer,_ they whisper, muffling their laughter like small children.

They're just a bit closer in the void now. The sleeve of his haori is inches away from the back of her leg and the heat of her body warms his back pleasantly.

And they're still clueless. Or in denial. Maybe both?

_The fates plot and scheme and wonder how long it'll be until the wind starts picking up and the space between them disappears completely..._

* * *

Drabblish, I know. But...feel sheer _depth_? xD


End file.
